Breaking Free
by MyComingOut
Summary: AU story where the roles are slightly reversed. Alec is the outspoken star basketball player living with a weight on his shoulders. Mangus is the shy new student that excels in pretty much everything. Not long after they meet Alec comes to realize something he's been denying his whole life. Much different from the show and books so don't hate me for the changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I'm new to the shadowhunters world and I've really started to enjoy the show. I've never read any of the books or seen the movie so they're characters might be a little different. This is a high school alternate universe story so I hope you guys enjoy. Most of the shadowhunters cast will be in this story.**

 **...**

 **Hardwick Hill High schoo** l

It was Monday morning and Magnus sat nervously in his car. He's been in Hardwick Mane for only a week and today was officially his first day of school. Even though the school year had just begun he was still nervous. Grabbing his book bag he got out and headed inside. He already had his schedule so he searched for his first period class. After nearly five minutes he stopped and leans against the wall.

"You look lost."

Magnus turned to where the voice came from. "Yeah a little."

"Here let me see your schedule." She looked over the schedule once he gave it to her. "I'm Isabelle by the way, my friends call me Izzy."

"Magnus." He replied.

"Come with me, I'll show you where your classes are." After showing him around she walked him back to first period class. "Well it was nice meeting you but I better get going."

"Thanks." Magnus watched her go then headed into the classroom. There was only two others there so he just sat in the front. Feeling his phone vibrating he pulled it out, it was a text from his mother asking if everything was okay. Smiling to himself he text her back and looked up when someone cleared their throats.

"You know that no phones are permitted to be out in my classroom." She says.

Magnus quickly put it away. "Sorry."

"My name is Maryse Lightwood, welcome to my class. I got your transcripts from your previous school. You excelled in every single class, I expect a lot from you." She looked at her watch just as the bell rang and the last of her students entered the classroom. She went over to close the door when two more students appeared, she frowned. "Alexander, you of all people know better then to be late for class."

"Sorry." Alec says. "It's all Jace's fought."

"If course it was, take your seat and see me after class." After Alec came in and she closed the door.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, Magnus Bane." Maryse says. "I expect you to treat him with respect is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Lightwood." The class says in unison.

Alec headed to his normal seat in the back but someone caught his eye, someone's he's never seen before. Their eyes locked briefly and he felt something in his stomach flutter. Looking away he headed to the back and sat down, his eyes drifting back to the dark haired mystery that sat in the front. He couldn't seem to focus the rest of the period. When the bell finally he stayed behind as the others left. Gathering his stuff he headed up front where his mother sat going through papers. "Mom I told you that this is all Jace's fault."

"I didn't want to talk about Jace." Maryse says. "Magnus is joining us from a private school and I want you to show him around here since it's his first day."

"Sure, I can do that." Alec says.

"Good, now run along before you're late for another class." Maryse went back to her papers.

Alec nodded and left the classroom, he started looking for his friends when he saw the mysterious Magnus standing in front of a row of lockers. He couldn't help but notice the confused look on his face. Sighing he made his way over to him. "Need some help with that?"

Magnus quickly turned and saw the brown eyed not from before. "Um...I Um...I'm not sure how to open this locker. They gave me the combo but it won't open."

"Here let me show you." Alec says. "First you turn the dial three full turns to the right and then to the first number. Then, turn the dial left one full turn and keep going until you reach the second number of your combination. Then turn the dial once again to the right to the third number. Then pull on the lock, and it should open." When it did he stepped back.

"Thanks, we never used lockers at my old school." Magnus says. "We always had to carry everything around."

"That sucks." Alec says. "I'm Alexander but everybody calls me Alec."

Magnus smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Alec shifted on his feet but jumped When someone yelled out his name. Looking down the hall he saw Jace running over to him.

"Where the hell have you been man!" Jace yelled. "I've been calling your phone."

"Mom took it." Alec says. "Jace this is Magnus, Magnus this is Jace."

"Are you two brothers?"" Magnus asked.

"No but we grew up together, he's like my best friend." Alec looked between the two.

"Come on dude let's go." Jace says grabbing his shirt.

"Are you going to be okay getting to second period?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah thanks...Alexander."

Alec was about to correct him but the words he formed got stuck in his throat and he simply nodded before Jace pulled him away. "Dude what the hell." He says pulling his arm free.

"Clary scored you a date with head cheerleader Lydia Bradwell." Jace says. Alec frowned and so did he when he noticed. "What?"

"Nothing." Alec says looking away, truth was he wasn't interested.

 **...**

 **Third period, Chemistry**

Alec was making his way to class when the warning bell sounded. When he stepped inside he saw that all the tables were full, all but one in the front of the class where Magnus sat quietly. Looking around he walked over to him. "Hey, is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Sure." Magnus moved his book bag to the floor next to him and went back to his book. With the other teen so close to him he found it hard to concentrate. Trying to steal a glace he turned his head only to find the brown eyed teen watching him as well. He opened his mouth to speak but the teacher walked in.

"Hello class." He noticed the new face sitting in the front row and smiled. "You must be Magnus Bane, I've heard some exceptional things about you. You'll fit in my class just fine, in fact you'll fit well with Mr. Lightwood for the first project of the school year."

The class groaned and he laughed. "I'm glad that you're excited, as for the rest of you I'll pair you up later. Mr. Lightwood...why don't you get Mr. Bane up to speed."

Alec nodded and turned his head. "Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah." Replied Magnus.

 **...**

 **Okay like I said this is my first dab at shadowhunters and its an AU. Sorry for how short it is but I still hope you like it. So far I think mostly all the characters will be in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ater last period ended Magnus stayed behind as the class emptied out. Once they were all out he gathered his things and headed out himself but bumped into someone. "Oh Sorry."

"No it's my fault." She says lowering her phone. "I haven't seen you around, I'm Clary."

"Magnus." He replied.

"Clary!" Jace yelled going over to them. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking Jace relax." Clary says looking over at him. "It was nice meeting you Magnus."

Magnus smiled and watched her go before he headed out himself. Just as he was about to get in his car he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Alexander coming over to him. "Hey Alexander."

"Call me Alec." He says playing with the strings of his jacket. "Um I was wondering if you wanted to start our project tomorrow. Maybe we can meet after school or something."

"Yeah." Magnus says.

"Cool I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave Magnus a small wave then headed the other way to his motorcycle. Just as he was about to climb on he felt his phone vibrating. Pulling it out he got on and saw he had a text from his mom telling him to pick up Max from elementary school. He sighed and suddenly jumped when someone grabbed him from behind. "Damn it Jace!"

Jace laughed as Alec sat back. "Sorry, were gonna hang out at my place tonight. You should come, Lydia will be there."

"I can't...I got Max tonight."

"Bring him too." Replied Jace. "Come on Lydia loves Max and so does everyone else. Besides Lydia likes you and-"

"Jace...you weren't suppose say anything." Clary says. "Lydia is going to kill me."

"Well you shouldn't have told me when you know I can't keep a secret if my life depended on it." Jace replied. "Come on Lydia's hot and you're a guy so why won't you go out with her."

"Fine I'll go now will you drop it."

"Great...I'll see you later." Grabbing Clary's hand he walked off.

Shaking his head he started his bike and headed home. After dropping his bike off he walked started walking to the elementary school which was only two blocks away. He stopped when he saw a uhaul in front of a house. As he got closer he saw Magnus sitting on the front steps with a note pad in his hands. Magnus didn't seem to notice him so he figured he'd keep walking but instead found himself walking closer to him. "Hi."

Magnus looked up and smiled. "Alec hey what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by and I saw you. I didn't know you lived here, I live a few houses down." Alec says. He was about to say something else but the door opened and a dark haired woman stepped out.

"Oh Sorry I didn't mean to interrupted...Magnus who's your friend." Meliea says.

"Alexander Lightwood." He says holding out his hand.

"You can call me Miss Bane and it's nice to meet you Alexander." She looked back to her son. "I have to run to the store really quick so lock up if you leave."

"Lightwood?" Magnus says as his mother walked away. "As in Maryse Lightwood?"

"Yeah, she's my mom." Alec says.

Magnus nodded. "So where are you heading too."

"To pick up my little brother from school, it's just a few block up the street."

"Would you like come company?"

Alec smiled. "Yeah." Side by side they slowly walked down the sidewalk to the elementary school. He saw the note pad that Magnus was holding to his chest. "What's that?"

"It's like a journal I guess. I went through a rough phase after my dad passed and I started writing. It started out with little notes but as time went on I just started doing it more, It helps."

"I'm sorry." Alec says looking down. After picking Max up they began the walk back while Max ran around, he stayed a little behind with Magnus. The walk was quiet and he'd get goosebumps every time their arms touched. He didn't know what it was but there was something about Magnus...something he couldn't quite figure out. It made him nervous and a little excited. Coming to a stop in front of Magnus house he shoved his hands. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime." Magnus found himself getting lost in Alec's eyes before looking away. "Well I better go...I'll see ya."

Alec nodded. "See ya." He and Max continued their walk home and all the way he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. After eating and changing they headed to Jace's place. Since the side gate was open they walked to the back yard where they found Jace and a few other teammates of his throwing a football around. Izzy, Clary and Lydia sat on the patio doing cheers.

Jace spotted them first and headed over to them. "You came...took you long enough." He tossed Alec the football while Max ran off. "Come on."

 **...**

Magnus was unpacking some boxes in his room when there was a knock at his door. Looking up he saw his mom with a plate of pizza and a soda. "Hey."

"Thought you might be hungry." She sat it down and sat on the bed. "So we never got to talk about your first day. How was it?"

"It was good, I like it better then private school." Magnus says continuing to unpack.

"So tell me about that handsome young man you were with?"

Magnus smiled. "He's in a few classes with me and were chemistry partners." She remained silent and he looked up to see her smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

Meliea shrugged. "No reason."

"Really mom...it's my first day...we just met"

"I didn't say anything...I'm going to finish unpacking." She got up and left the room.

Magnus got up and sat on the bed before grabbing the slice of pizza. His mind slowly drifting back to Alexander.

...

Alec was in Jace's kitchen getting something to drink when he spotted Lydia behind him. "Hey." He says turning around to face her. "How's the new retinue going?"

"Good." Lydia slowly approached him. "I think this year's will be our year...you guys are going to dominate."

Alec smiled. "Thanks."

Lydia looked down as her arms came to rest over her chest. "So um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...um...maybe hang out tomorrow."

Alec frowned but just as he was about to speak Jace walked in our of breath. "Oh Sorry I didn't mean to intterupt."

"You know what Alec just forget I said anything." Lydia says turning to leave.

"Lydia!" Alec called out but she left. He had always known that she liked him but he felt terrible because he didn't feel the same way for her.

"So did you ask her out?" Jace says leaning across from Alec. "Maybe then we can all go out and do something together."

"Jace can you just drop it."

"I don't get it." Jace says. "Are you just not attractive to her?"

"No it's not that I just...I don't-" Alec ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jace will you lay off!" Izzy yells coming into the kitchen.

Jace sighed and held up his hands. "Fine sorry." Grabbing his drink he headed back outside.

"You didn't have to do that Izzy I could have handled it." Alec says folding his arms.

Izzy smiled. "Yeah you looked like it. Are you okay?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Alec...you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk. Whatever you say will stay between us."

"There's nothing to talk about Izzy so just leave it." Pushing himself off the counter he walked pass her and headed out.

 **...**

 **Coming up...**

 **Maryse jumps to conclusions when she sees Alec and Lydia talking in the halls and Camille will make her debut and set her sights on Magnus.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Magnus got to school the next morning it was barely any other students there. He roamed the halls before going to the library. He skimmed the sea of books before just grabbing one that caught his eye and heading to one of the tables in the back, almost out of sight. After a few pages he found himself getting lost in the book before someone called his name. Looking up he saw Izzy and she was with Alec...suddenly wondering if the two of them were together.

Alec swallowed and followed behind Izzy as she made her way over to Magnus, his eyes never leaving him.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Izzy asked leaning on the table.

"Didn't really have anything else to do this morning." Magnus replied. He glanced at Alec only to have him look away.

Izzy noticed. "So this is my brother, Alec."

Magnus smiled. "We've already met, he's in a few of my classes."

"Oh well then." Izzy turned when someone called her name. "I'll be right back."

Alec watched her go then turned back to Magnus giving him a small smile. "Hey."

Magnus smiled. "Hi."

"So um...what are you reading?" Alec asked, his hands slipping into his pocket.

"Oh um it's Shadows Of Me." Magnus says. "The cover kinda caught my eye."

"Do you like reading just as much as writing."

"I do." Magnus replied. "What about you...other than basketball what do you like to do?"

"I don't really do much outside of basketball." Alec says. "Ever since I was a little kid I've wanted to play. Hoping to get a scholarship when I leave here." Magnus just started at him and he suddenly felt his throat go dry. "Sorry um...I...if I'm disturbing your reading I can go."

"No it's okay." Magnus says quickly. "You can sit if you want, I don't mind."

"Okay." Alec dropped his bag and sat in the chair across from Magnus. "So what's your book about?"

After chatting with a friend Izzy turned and was about to head back over to Magnus and Alec when she saw the two of them talking. Smiling to herself when she saw the huge grin on her brothers face. She had never seen him talk so naturally with anyone really besides Jace. Deciding to leave them alone she headed out.

 **...**

Jace cursed as he hung up his phone. He and Clary had just arrived at school and were heading inside. "I think Alec is ignoring me. I've been calling him since this morning."

Clary shrugged. "Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe, I'm gonna go find him." He kissed Clary before heading in the opposite direction. As he passed the library he spotted Alec in the back with the new kid. He frowned before heading over to them. "Alec?"

Alec turned and saw Jace standing there. He sighed and turned back to Magnus. "I better go, I'll see you in class." He gathered his stuff and headed out with Jace.

Jace could tell that Alec was upset, probably about the night before. Grabbing his arm he stopped him. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I won't force her on you anymore."

"Forget about it."

Jace nodded. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah, were cool." Alec slapped hands with Jace before playfully punching him on the arm.

Jace laughed. "So why were you with the new kid?"

Alec shrugged. "Just talking...he's my chemistry partner." He stopped by Jace's locker so he could get his books when he saw Lydia sitting on the floor in front of her lockers reading a book. "Hang on." He left Jace and walked over to Lydia. "Hey."

Lydia looked up. "Alec hi."

"Can I sit?" Lydia nodded so he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about last night." "I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay." Lydia says closing her book.

Alec sighed. "I really do like you Lydia but-"

"Not in the same way." Lydia nodded. "Is there someone else?"

Alec looked away, one person inparticular crossed his mind but he shrugged it off. "No." Lydia started playing with the pages of her book. "I hope we can still be friends."

Lydia smiled. "Of course we can."

Alec smiled. "You really are amazing."

"I try." Lydia says.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple." Maryse says walking up to them. "Wonder why you never invited your girlfriend over for dinner."

"Mom she's not-" Alex starts to say.

"Shouldn't we be heading to class and not making small talk in the hallway."

"Sorry Mrs. Lightwood." She gathered her stuff and grabbed Alec's hand as he helped her up. She headed one way while Alec rejoined Jace. As they walked to his class he saw Magnus talking to Camilie. The two seemed to be in deep conversation. Her arm rested on Magnus forearm and he couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Looking away he headed into class.

 **Meanwhile...**

"So how are you liking it here so far?" Camille asked.

"It's much better then my old school." Magnus says going through his locker. "I went to a private school so there wasn't much going on?"

"Well I can show you around after school if you want and maybe we can grab a bite to eat after."

"That sound good but I actually have to work on a project after school." Magnus says closing his locker as the warning bell sounded. "Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that." Taking Magnus's hand she wrote her number down. "It was nice to meet you."

Magnus looked down at his hand before looking back up, a small smile on his face. "You too." Turning he walked into the class and sat in the front. Since Mrs. Lightwood wasn't there yet he took out his phone and programmed her number in it before shoving it back into his pocket. Unknowing that Alec was watching him the entire time.

Alec tapped his pencil on his desk as he stared at the back of Magnus's head, feeling like a jealous boyfriend. Suddenly Magnus was up and making his way back to where he was sitting. He sat back and tried to remember how to breath.

"Hey Alexander."

Alec once again felt the urge to correct him but it felt nice when he called him by his full name. "Hey."

"I was just wondering if we were still going to work on our project after school?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah of course...we can meet in the library."

"Sounds good." Just then Mrs Lightwood came in. "Better get back to my seat."

Alec watched him go.

 **...**

After school Alec was making his way to the library when he spotted Magnus with Camille again, he frowned. Magnus then spotted him staring and quickly looked away. Turning he started walking the other way when he heard his name being called. Magnus was now coming over to him. "Hey, I was just about to head to the library?"

"I'll join you."

Alec smiled. "Cool." They headed to the library together...passing Camille who had a death glare on her face.

 **...**


End file.
